


all the luv in my sick heart

by grapefruitghostie



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Big Brother Klaus, CG/L, Cuddling & Snuggling, Diego Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Diego Hargreeves is Bad at Feelings, Gen, Little Space, No Incest, No Romance, Non-Sexual Age Play, Protective Siblings, Sibling Love, Special Blankets, Speech Disorders, Stuttering, Subdrop, little!diego, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-15 15:59:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18076466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grapefruitghostie/pseuds/grapefruitghostie
Summary: Even though they were born on the same day, sometimes Klaus had to be the big brother.





	all the luv in my sick heart

It was all a weird chain of events that brought the brothers here. Honestly, Klaus probably discovered it much before Diego did - it also could have just been the fact that that Klaus was familiar with the subject. Diego would just... do things. Cute things; things that made his brother's heart swell up. Sometimes he'd be watching a movie and just rest his head on Klaus's shoulder and begin to snore softly. Sometimes, Klaus noticed, when he was woken up by a loud noise or a bad dream, he's stumble into Klaus's room with his blanket and ask if everything was okay.

It took a long time for Diego to allow himself to sleep in his brother's bed. He thought it was weird and that he was way too old for that (no, he wasn't too old to still sleep with blankie. It comforted him. Leave him alone!). However, once he did finally sleep with Klaus it was blissful. His brother gently pet his hair and reassured him that it was only a dream and everyone was safe and the he wasn't alone. Diego felt good until he woke up, feeling anxiety bubble in his gut at the way he was clutching his brother's shirt and his soft, green blanket. He really let Klaus see him like that, didn't he? Klaus noticed his silence and looked at him worriedly, trying to hold him close.

"Hey, what up big guy? Diego, are you okay?" He asked gently, searching his eyes for any emotion. Diego didn't speak for the longest time, didn't even breathe, tears welling up in his eyes and he used the blanket to wipe them before Klaus shushed him, "hey, De, it's okay. I know, its scary, sweetheart, you're safe. I'm here, you're dropping, DeDe, can you breathe for me?"

Diego sobbed at the nickname that he hadn't heard since they were kids and buried his face in Klaus's neck as he cried. Klaus rubbed his back soothingly and talked to him so quiet and soft. It felt good again, he felt safe and loved.

"'M s...sor-sorry," he managed after a moment and Klaus hummed against his short hair.

"Hey, there he is!" Klaus said sweetly, "you don't have to be sorry, De, you didn't do anything wrong."

"B-b-b-but I-I.."

"Its okay, don't rush it."

Diego nodded and took a deep breath before continuing, "I th-think it's weird that I'm thi-thh-thirty years old and I st- I still sleep w-w-with my brother and blanket."

"Hey, no, its not weird at all, De! I can be a big brother and take care of you. Diego, you're always taking care of everyone else. Please let me do this."

"O-okay. Th-thank you, bubby," he said timidly and sniffed.

"You're a good boy, DeDe, thank you so much. You deserve to be babied sometimes, huh? Just need to let your guard down, sweet boy. I love you so much."

"I l-luh... I love y-you, bubby."

"You're doing so well, De. Do you feel like running a few errands with me today?"

Diego looked up at him sleepily but then nodded, "uh huh. Bubby dress me?"

"Bubby will dress you, sweetie," Klaus agreed, helping him up out of bed and down the hall to his own room to get some clothes. He pulled out some black jeans and a surprisingly light blue shirt that was collecting dust at the back of Diego's closet. He hummed quietly and helped Diego into the outfit.

"Knifes?" He asked, making grabby hands at the trunk under his bed and Klaus shook his head.

"No, little boys don't need knives for anything. Bubby'll protect you while we're out, I promise." Diego pouted at that, feeling practically naked without his knives and Klaus ruffled his hair cutely, "it'll be okay, De. Let me take care of you. Please?"

The littler boy nodded, letting Klaus lead him by the hand to the bus station once they were both dressed. Diego didn't like that he wasn't able to drive, but then again he did like how Klaus held his hand on the bus ride to the mall.

Klaus had been unbelievably smart with his inheritance since he got clean and sober, only limiting himself to $200 per week for things like food or shopping. He didn't have bills or rent since they both moved back into the academy and he was no longer funding a drug habit so $200 was more than enough on most weeks. After their mall trip, it might be a little tight but it would all be worth it if Diego was happy and comfortable. He guessed that Diego regressed to somewhere around two years, so when they stepped into the baby store he made a beeline to the toddler section. Diego looked with wide eyes at the wall of sippy cups and teething rings as well as the toys at the end that ranged from plastic trucks to legos.

"It's okay, DeDe, we can take our time. I want you to pick out whatever you like," Klaus urged him and patted his back as he stepped forward.

Diego brought his hand up to his mouth, thoughtfully gnawing on his knuckles before pointing at a clear sippy with little blue fish on it. Klaus smiled and took it off the hanger to show him.

"This one, baby?" He asked and Diego nodded.

"Uh-huh, like that one, bubby! I have please?"

Klaus kissed his brother on the forehead and nodded, "of course, little one. Thank you for using your manners and saying please."

Diego blushed and mumbled a quiet, "thank you," before toddling down the isle and looking at the teething toys. He picked up a plastic key ring with big, pastel keys hanging from it and handed it to Klaus with a hopeful look in his eye. As they moved up to register, Diego stopped to see a shelf stocked with colorful pacifiers and Klaus was halted by his hand.

"Do you want a paci, sweetie?" He asked and Diego nodded, trying to decide on one. Klaus explained to him that the most comfortable one would have a tab on the corner of the packing with "18m+" printed on it. Diego dug around to find a cute one with the correct size, frustrated because there were so few but finally finding a two-pack that he loved. They were both white, one was solid while the other had a baby-blue octopus on it.

"Those are so cute, De!"

"We check out now?"

"Come on, sweetie, we'll check out."

Diego was quite and didn't really speak to the cashier, too busy fumbling with the chain on his brother's shoulder purse. Klaus was sure to hold his hand as they left the store walking around for a bit before walking into a feminine looking shop; he really needed new mascara, and was only able to find the right kind here. He let Diego look around the small telling him to be sure just to stay inside and not wander off. Diego stayed in the store like a good boy, occupying himself by looking at the necklaces and chokers. Klaus wandered over to him just as he was holding a pretty, black leather choker between his fingers.

"Oh, De, that'd be so pretty on you!" He said sweetly, startling Diego and making him drop it, "do you wanna get it, baby boy?"

Diego thought for a moment and picked it back up, inspecting the little starfish charm that hung from the middle of the choker and then nodded, "please, bubby..."

"Okay sweetheart, we'll get it for you and then we can head out, yeah?" Diego nodded.

"Sister's birthday coming up?" The cashier asked to be friendly and Klaus only chuckled.

"No, the mascara's mine. The choker's for him."

Diego blushed when he said that and tugged on his shirt silently.

"Oh - boyfriends?" She guessed again, to no avail and Diego scrunched up his face and shook his head.

"Oh, no, no - we're brothers," he laughed again, partly at the awkward conversation and partly at Diego's grossed-out face.

"I'm so sorry," the cashier tried to deflect, finishing up with the transaction and handed the bag to Diego.

Klaus laughed at the notion a bit more as they left and he took Diego's hand as they navigated the crowded mall. They decided to eat at the food court, finding it the easiest option and they stood together in line at a Thai food stand. They talked absently about a little bit of everything as they ate happily, grateful to just be spending time together.

"When we get to the car do you want bubby to put the choker on you?"

Diego lit up at that and nodded excitedly, "yes, please!"

Klaus grinned at him and nodded. When they left the mall, he fastened the strip of leather to Diego's tanned neck. They still had to go to the grocery store and pick up some snacks for the Academy. Diego picked out his favorite juice and some fruit snacks, while Klaus got the actual necessary things like pasta, bread, milk and butter. When they got to the Academy a fee hours later, Diego helped him carry the groceries and Klaus cooed at how big and strong his baby brother was.

"Bubby, I hungry gain," he mumbled once the food was put away and he was seated at the table with fruit juice in his new sippy cup.

"I'm getting hungry too," Klaus admitted, opening the pantry to see what their was and a light bulb went off in his mind, "oh, I know what the little man wants!"

"Wha' is it?!" Diego asked excitedly and bounced in his chair.

Klaus pulled the box of pasta shells from the pantry and a packaged of hot dogs from the refrigerator to show his brother, who nodded happily and lit up. It was something they hadn't eaten since they were kids, Grace used to make it for them all the time. Honestly, Klaus hadn't even thought about the meal in years but seeing the other light up made him ecstatic as he cut the hot dogs into little slices and fried them in oil on the gas stove, starting a pot of water for the shells.

"Thank you, bubby! I 'ove you!" Diego beamed when the food was done and a plastic plate was set in front of him.

"I love you too, DeDe." Klaus hummed happily.


End file.
